The Frozen Mermaid: Return to The Sea
by Holster646
Summary: Sequel to The Frozen Mermaid. Jack and Elsa have a beautiful daughter named Isa, and all the kingdoms are excited about it. But A dark force attacks, forcing Elsa to lock her daughter away. But then, with the help of Melody, Isa makes it out in the world she dreams of being apart of. The Sea. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: Danger within Happiness

The Frozen Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea

Jelsa AU & The Little Mermaid Xover

Timeline: After the Frozen Mermaid

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: Danger within Happiness.

Elsa's POV

I was leaning on the balcony overlooking Arendelle. The city was quiet upon the coming of dusk. I smiled at the sight.

Jack and I had only been married for a few months when I became pregnant with our first child. I soon was able to have our first child, a beautiful girl we named Isa Frost. She was asleep soundly in the room.

I smiled and looked out into the ocean. True, I had missed my old home in the sea, but life here on land with Jack was better than I had hoped. I never wanted it to end.

**Look at this place**  
**Isn't it neat?**  
**Wouldn't you think my life is complete?**  
**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**  
**The girl who has everything?**  
**Look at this place**  
**Life is untold,**  
**How many wonders can one palace hold?**  
**Lookin' around here you'd think**  
**Sure, she's got everything**

**I've got servants and maids aplenty**  
**I've got dresses and crowns galore**  
**Do you want dinglehoppers?**  
**I got twenty**  
**And right now,**  
**in this place,**  
**I am Free**

"Elsa?"

I turned around to see Jack standing at the balcony.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You know it's not safe to be out here right now."

I nodded. Over the past two months, Arendelle ships had been mysteriously attacked. Some of the survivors say that a man with tentacles was seen, along with black sharks.

"Heard anything from your father about that?" Jack asked.

I turned to look at the ocean. "No, nothing yet."

Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. We can't afford to lose any more vessels."

"I understand. I'm sure Dad is doing everything he can."

…

Adgar's POV

I looked down at the map of the Underwater Kingdoms. It showed the three kingdoms plus Arendelle and Analugha. There was an X on the spots where there had been an attack for the mysterious octoman terrorizing the land and seas. So far, there had been six attacks on Arendelle ships, four on Analugha ships and twelve outposts from our Kingdoms. There had to be a pattern.

"Dad?"

I looked to see Anna swim in.

"It's very late. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Anna. I just couldn't sleep."

She swam over and looked at the map.

"It's bad isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Anna grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out."

I patted her hand.

"Go to bed. Remember, your niece's celebration is tomorrow."

Anna smiled as she heard that. We were all very excited to see the newest addition of our family.

She swam back to her room. I took one last look at the map.

"Where are you, Mergo?"

_**And here it is. The Frozen Mermaid 2!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you to all those who participated in the poll.**_

_**Make sure to check out my latest AU story, Hiccup and the Beast.**_

_**The Song Used in This Chapter was Part of Your World.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Down to The Sea

Chapter 1: Down to the Sea

Elsa's POV

I sat with my eyes closed, feeling the ship rock to the waves. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of a coo of a baby. Isa was awake. I got up to pick her up. She smiled when she saw me. She reached her hands up as I picked her up.

**You are my world my darling**  
**What a wonderful world I see**  
**You are the song I'm singing**  
**You're my beautiful melody**

Jack then burst into the room. With a uniform on and a smile on his face.

_**Darling, we better be going**_

**Look at her isn't she glowing**

_**She looks divine, and you look exquisite**_  
_**But look at the time**_

**Couldn't be is it**

Just then North appeared at the door. As we walked out of the cabin to him, he motioned to the rest of the people that had gathered.

_**The crew is awaiting your orders**_  
_**We're sailing away from the borders**_  
_**Steady boy steady**_  
_**Ahoy there, they're coming**_  
_**Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming**_

As we walked down to the lower deck, I held Isa close to me.

**Down to the sea, we go**  
**Down to a world, I know**  
**There's never been**  
**Not here before**  
**A child born of sea and shore**

The others on the ship smiled at us. I looked over at Ariel, who was holding her second child, Hunter. Eric stood with their daughter, Melody.

_**Down to the sea, we go**_  
_**Down to the world below**_  
_**A journey to bless**_  
_**A princess to be**_  
_**Under the sun, and under the sea**_

…

General POV

Down below the water, the sea life was buzzing. Everyone was getting ready for the return of Elsa. A fish who had come from the surface swam down to the seafloor, alerting all the life below.

_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_  
_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_  
_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_  
_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_  
_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_  
_**Elsa is coming, Elsa is coming**_

Sebastian, who was directing a rehearsal, turned his head when he heard the commotion.

_**What's all the big commotion**_  
_**That's spreading through the ocean**_  
_**From sea to shining sea**_  
_**There is no hesitating**_  
_**Today we're celebrating**_  
_**Elsa's Ice Princess**_

_**Today when Adgar's daughter**_  
_**Comes back here to the water**_  
_**We're gonna have a spree**_  
_**The boat is nearer now**_  
_**I think I hear her now**_  
_**Elsa's Ice Princess**_

_**Lad-da-di-da**_  
_**Lad-da-di-da**_  
_**Lad-da-di-da**_

The merpeople heard the commotion as well and started for the surface.

**Up from the sea, we rise**  
**Up to the world of skies**  
**There's never been**  
**Not here before**  
**A child born of sea and shore**

**Up from the sea, we rise**  
**Up to the world of skies**  
**Forever to be**  
**Together as one**  
**Under the sea**  
**And under the sun**

As the merpeople started to rise from the depths, Elsa stepped to the side of the ship to show her daughter to them.

**This is your world my darling**  
**One world the land and sea**  
**My hope for you for always**  
**Is that your heart will part of me**

Just then, a trumpeting could be heard. All the merpeople bowed. Royal guards came up swords drawn. A white trident began to rise out of the sea. It then revealed King Adgar.

He used his magic to propel himself up to when his daughter and granddaughter was. He beamed when he saw his granddaughter for the first time. The baby giggled when she saw him.

_**Down to the sea, we go**_  
_**Down to the world, we know**_  
_**Together we come**_  
_**Forever to be**_  
_**Under one sun**_  
_**The land and the sea**_

Adgar reached his hand forward and Isa grabbed it. Adgar was so happy, he used his trident to create a rainbow. Everyone cheered. A sailor threw flower pedals down for the baby.

Adgar grabbed something out of a satchel and presented it to Elsa and the baby.

"My dearest Isa. You have the beauty of your mother. That is why I am giving you this locket, so you will know that your heart is a part of the sea."

He opened it to show the kingdom of Atlantis in a magic bubble. A quiet lullaby played as it stayed open. Adgar couldn't help but smile as he watched his granddaughter giggle at the locket. He shut the locket and went to give it to her.

But then, a black tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed the baby. Elsa reached out for her.

"Isa!"

The tentacles came up to reveal a gray-skinned man with tentacle legs riding two black rays with red eyes. The man laughed evilly as he came closer to the ship.

"Finally, I have arrived! I didn't miss the cake and ice cream."

"Mergo!" Adgar said in surprise. Then his face got red with rage and the trident glowed white. "SURRENDER THE BABY OR I WILL..."

The man laughed as he waved the baby in front of him. "Nice try, gramps. But I'm not Mergo. I am..."

"Pitch Black!" Jack said with hatred as he looked down at the octoman.

Pitch looked up to see Jack. "Oh, Jack, it's good to see you."

Pitch then used his suckers to climb up the side of the ship.

"And yes, Mergo was very helpful in giving me his powers. But he wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have killed all his people! One minute your on top, the next you at the bottom of the food chain. I mean what is fair in love and war. But then, whoever said we had to play fair?"

Pitch whistled. A huge black shark with red eyes appeared. It plowed through the crowds of merpeople to get to the ship. It opened its jaws and Pitch used its tentacles to hold the baby Isa out for the shark to eat.

"Now hand over the trident, Adgar or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow!"

Adgar looked down at his trident then at Pitch. "You can have anything you desire, just don't harm little Isa."

Pitch smiled. "Well, this is interesting. I get the trident, take my revenge on Jack here, and gain superior power over the ocean. This is the best day ever."

Elsa looked around and saw a rope. She quickly made an ice dagger and cut it. A part of the mast came flying down as she did.

"Hit the deck!" Jack shouted as the mast just missed him.

The mast flew over and knocked Pitch off the ship. Isa was knocked out of his tentacle grasp. Isa went flying toward the shark.

Just then Anna jumped out and grabbed the baby. Adgar launched his attack at the shark. The shark disintegrated into nothing.

Anna dove underwater but quickly emerged. Isa laughed as she played in the water.

"Isa!" Elsa shouted."

"She's fine, Elsa," Anna shouted up to her.

"This isn't the end, Adgar! It's just the beginning!" Pitch yelled as he swam out and started to spin on the surface.

"After him!" Adgar commanded. The soldiers went after him. But Pitch disappeared before they could get him.

Pitch's voice echoed as if he was still there, "You'll never find me, but I'll find you... and your precious granddaughter!"

Adgar's face was red with rage. "We shall not rest until that madman is vanquished! Find him! Find him!" He cast his power into the clouds, causing the clouds to rumble with thunder.

…

Elsa's POV

I sat on the shore with Jack, Isa, Ariel, Eric and their family as we waited for any news of Pitch.

Dad surfaced, along with Anna and Sebastian.

"Anything Daddy?

"I'm sorry. There is no sign of him, he's vanished."

I looked at the ground as Isa crawls to the sea. "We'll keep trying, we'll-"

"Sweetie no," I say as I pull Isa out of the water. "Oh, we've got to keep Isa away from him. Until Pitch is found, Isa can't go into the sea. And neither will I."

"Elsa, think of what you are doing," Melody said. "Look what happened to me."

"She's right, Elsa," Ariel said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "I kept the truth away from Melody for so long, it almost broke us apart."

I looked at ariel with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Ariel. But Jack and I know what Pitch is like. He'll never give up. This is the only way; Isa can't know about Merpeople or Atlantis, or even you, Daddy." I said as I handed the locket back to Dad.

Dad grabbed the locket with great sadness. "Very well, Elsa, you're right." He turns to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you will watch over her."

"Me? Aww!" Sebastian faints.

Melody giggles. "Don't worry Sebastian, I'll watch her with you." She then looks at me. "If that would be alright with you?"

I smiled. "Of course. You're family. I can't turn away family."

I handed Isa to her and hugged my sister and Dad one last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered as I backed up to the group.

Dad and Anna swam out a bit, I watched Dad drop the locket into the water. Then they disappeared.

_**I hope you all enjoy this story**_

_**The Song Used in this Chapter is Down to the Sea From The Little Mermaid 2**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Raising Isa

Chapter 2: Raising Isa

General POV

After the incident with Pitch, Jack and Elsa had a wall put up around the kingdom blocking the sea off. Only traders could come in, and that was under guard.

Isa was surrounded by her family throughout her childhood. Melody watched her as her nanny. Unfortunately, after his long years of watching teenagers, the years caught up with Sebastian and he died of old age.

Adgar sent Sebastian's nephew, Demetri, to watch Isa in his stead. So, with Demetri and Melody, Isa had plenty of company.

Jack and Elsa spent as much time as they could with Isa. They took her out to picnics and more. But royal duties would get in the way, so Isa was left alone.

Melody did a lot of the caring for Isa. Soon Isa was a 6-year-old little girl, who had a big curiosity. Melody taught her about the world around her. But she kept out the ocean and the merpeople, due to Isa's parents' wishes.

Isa remained a carefree girl, until one day...

…

Isa's POV

I ran around in the forest surrounding the town of Arendelle. Of course, being followed by Melody. I never left the castle without her. I looked at the beautiful night sky. "The sky's awake," I said to Melody.

"My, it is, isn't it?"

We continued on our walk through the forest. I had grown bored in the castle, so I needed to get out. So Melody took me for a walk.

"Excuse me miss?"

I looked at the source of that sound. Just little ways away, a man peeked from behind a tree. He wasn't a very well-dressed man. He had a torn white shirt with a dirty brown vest that matched his pants. His greasy tangled hair was draped down his face by his hat.

I looked at him, unsure of what to do.

But the man walked closer to her, trying to act friendly to me. "I seem to be lost in these woods. Do you think you can direct me to the nearest town?"

"Melody?"

"I'm coming, Isa," Melody called out.

Suddenly the man lunged at me. He grabbed me with one arm and pulled me in tight. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered by his other hand.

"Hush my dear," he said with a sick smile as he held me tight. "Your father will pay for what he did to me and my employer."

As the man laughed victoriously, I tried to pry his arms by pulling it off. But the man was too strong. Fear and anger started to control my emotions as I continues to struggle.

"Oh, my goodness," Melody said as she walked up.

"If you want to save the girl. Take me to the king!" the man yelled.

"Ok, Ok. I will. Just please, don't hurt her!"

Just then the man grabbed a knife and put it to my throat.

"You are in a position to demand nothing! Now, TAKE ME TO THE KING!"

But then, something unexpected happened. His arm felt cold to my body, colder than it should be. I looked down, to see his arm is almost blue, with swirls of white frost on it...

Coming from my hands.

The man screamed in pain as he throws me away from him. But that also made me twirl, with her arms stretched out. A jet stream of ice came out of my hands, hitting a tree branch above him.

As I landed hard on the ground, I looked up in horror at what I just did. But a million questions filled my mind too. How did I do it? Why did the ice come out of my hands? Was I always able to do that? What am I?

My mind snaps back to reality when I looked at the man that just tried to kidnap her, back away from me in fear, with the dagger pointing at me.

"You..." He stutters as his body shakes. "You're a monster. A witch."

He was so focused on me; he failed to look at the frozen branch above him. It cracked on the side of the tree and fell hard on top of his head.

I screamed as I backed away on my hands. I sat there for a few seconds, just looking at the seemingly dead man. My breaths seem to echo around me, as everything else became silent.

My mind was still swarming with questions, and panic still shook her. I looked down at the ground. Around me were patches of grass frozen in ice. I lifted my hands, and see my fingers shake uncontrollably.

"Isa!"

I look to see Melody, running towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled, very scared.

Melody stopped. She then knelt.

"Isa, look at me."

I just turned my head back to my hands, scared of what they could do now.

"Isa, please, look at me."

I hesitantly looked at her. Her eyes were the warm blue I had grown up with. They started to calm me.

My thought then turned to the man. I went to look at him again.

"No, Isa You need to look at me. Forget about him, look at me."

I looked at Melody again.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered frightfully."

Melody inched closer. "I don't know. But you just saved us."

Tears came to my eyes. I ran to Melody and hugged her.

"It's alright. I got you.

…

General POV

After the incident, Isa was never the same. She knew she had powers. Ice powers. and it scared her.

She begged Melody not to tell her parents. Melody didn't; She told Jack and Elsa that she was able to get Isa away from the man, who had once worked for Pitch Black in his warehouse.

When the guards went to retrieve the man, they did find him dead. The blow to his head caused major damage. When Isa heard this, she felt so guilty. She ran out of the castle and towards the fjord.

But with the wall there, only a little water was able to come through. Isa ran up to it and started to cry. Ice started to flow out on the sand. But then something else happened.

When the ice reached the water, it didn't freeze. It flowed with the water. Isa looked at this curiously.

"What? Ice is supposed to freeze water?" Isa said as she looked closer.

She then looked around, to see if there was anyone around. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water.

An incredible feeling came over her. Like a sense of belonging. She felt love and acceptance. Tears of joy started to fall.

And that is how Isa fell in love with the sea.

_**Well, now that I got some other stories done, I can return to this.**_

_**I hope you like this Chapter. **_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: In The Ocean

Chapter 3: In the Ocean

Years Later

Ariel's POV

"Come on Hunter, lets hurry. We can't be late!" I said as I motioned Hunter to exit the carriage.

Hunter struggled to get out of the carriage.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Hunter said, tugging on his uniform.

"Because it's your cousin's birthday ball!"

"That's not my fault," Hunter said.

Eric laughed and put his hand through Hunter's red hair.

"It's ok, champ. It's only for one night."

We all walked inside to see the castle bustling with servants, all decorating for the ball.

"Isa? Isa?"

I looked to see Elsa pacing the ballroom.

"Oh, where is she?" She whispered as we walked up.

"Did someone run off again?" I asked.

Elsa turned around and gasped. "Ariel!"

She gave me a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Elsa," Ariel said.

"You too," Elsa said. "Hey did you guys see Isa when you walked in?"

"No, we didn't," Eric said.

"Well, I'm off to the kitchen to look for her. Melody should be in her room.

Elsa walked away. I smiled and looked at Eric

"I'm off to see Melody."

"Ok, I'm going to catch up with Jack."

I started walking to Melody's room.

As I cracked open the door, I heard a familiar tune. From a music box.

I looked in to see Melody singing my mother's lullaby as she combed her hair.

_**For the waves roll low**_

_**And the waves roll high and so it goes**_

_**Under the bright blue**_

_**Endless Sky**_

_**Waves try to measure**_

_**The days that we treasure**_

_**Wave hello**_

_**And wave goodbye**_

"That was beautiful, Melody."

Melody turned around and smiled. "Mom!"

She got up and hugged me.

"My, look at you, you're all grown up," I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah. Oh, thanks for letting me use your mother's music box."

"Of course, sweetie."

Then I remembered Elsa was looked for Isa.

"Melody, do you know where Isa is?"

Melody smiled at me. "Where do you think?"

"You let her go to the sea, didn't you?"

"Oh don't worry. Demetri is looking after her.

…

General POV

Outside the Castle walls, Demetri was hopping from rock to rock, trying to find Isa.

"Demetri, since your uncle is gone, you need to watch my granddaughter." He said mockingly. "I'm too young to be babysitting. A crab my age should be finding a mate, settling down, having kids. Have a musical career. Not babysitting teenagers."

Scuttle flew over curiously as Demetri jumped in the water. He walked around for a bit until he saw her.

She was wearing a swim outfit as she swam with a dolphin. Her hair flowed through the water.

Demetri gasped. "Isa!"

She just swam for the surface.

"Great!" Demetri said as he swam after her.

Isa broke the surface with a big breath and swam over to a rock. Demetri followed behind her.

"Hey scuttle. Hey Sebastian. What's up?"

"What's up. Hmm, let me see. Don't rush me." Scuttle said, hitting his head.

"Ha, you know perfectly well what's up! Now come along, you're going to be late..."

Demitri was interrupted with water in his face as Isa jumped into the water. He spat out the water.

"Oops, sorry Demetri," Isa said with a giggle.

"Isa, How many times do I have to tell you. It is expressly forbidden for you to be..."

Isa repeated what he said. Then finished what he was going to say, mimicking him. "swimming beyond the safety of the sea wall. Any such swimming is a reckless disregard of the rules, don't ya know." She looked at Demetri and smirked.

"Stop that," Demetri said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, Demetri. The world down there is so much better in the sea. "

_**The seaweed is always greener**_  
_**In somebody else's lake**_  
_**You want me to go back up there**_  
_**Come on man, give me a break.**_  
_**Just look at the world right down there**_  
_**Down there on the ocean floor**_  
_**Such wonderful things surround me**_  
_**What more could I be lookin' for?**_

_**Under the sea**_  
_**Under the sea**_  
_**Demetri, it's better**_  
_**Down where it's wetter**_  
_**Can't you see?**_  
_**Upon the shore, they work all-day**_  
_**Out in the sun just slaving away**_  
_**While I'm devotin'**_  
_**Full time to floatin'**_  
_**Under the sea**_

Isa dove in, splashing Demetri again.

"Come back here, young lady!"

Isa swam around looking for more shells to put her collection. A friendly fish saw her.

"Hi, Isa."

It quickly swam away.

Isa flew over a hole at the bottom. But then she saw something shine at the bottom. She swam down and picked it up.

It looked like a necklace. The pendant was a gold seashell.

…

Further to the west of Arendelle, a ruined city remained. Black stone made a giant octopus head. Down below, was the abandoned underwater city. It was what was left of Octopolis.

Pitch was on the lower levels just sulking.

"I've had it! Twelve years of nothing! We've got to do something!"

"Patience, Pitch, the time will come." The voice belonging to Mergo echoed in my mind. "Besides, it wasn't my idea to try to kill the baby."

"STOP IT! I've been hearing that for twelve years. All you do is doubt! That's what everybody does! Doubt me."

"It not my fault we had to hide out here for twelve long years, It's yours," Mergo replied.

Pitch screamed, making his shark and stingray minions look confused.

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, Pitch's Mirror lit up. He swam over to it. It showed Isa holding a locket.

"It's the locket! Oh, This is the break in the ice we've been looking for. When Elsa's innocent daughter opens that locket. She's going to have lots of questions."

"And we'll have all the answers," Mergo replied.

"She'll be the perfect tool for Adgar's undoing. Finally, I'll succeed at the one thing I've always wanted. Total Domination!"

Pitch laughed evilly, his laugh echoing through the caverns of the abandoned city.

_**I Hope you all are enjoying this story, cause there's more. **_

**_Stay tuned_**

**_The Song Used in this Chapter is Endless Sky from The Little Mermaid 3 and Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid._**

**_Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

Isa's POV

As I studied the locket I found, Demitri was still trying to convince me to not be in the sea.

"Isa, please. If your mother ever found out you'd been swimming out here..."

"I know, I know. She'd flip." I said as I put the locket in my bag and dove into the water.

"Hey, Demitri..." I asked as I swam through the water. "What's my mom got against the ocean anyway? I mean, how could there be anything wrong with something so... wonderful?"

He just shrugged. I giggled and swam up to him. "You know what? Sometimes I even pretend I have fins." He gasped.

I looked over at the castle. "I wish I could tell my mom how I feel. But she would never understand. I can talk to crabs, but not to her."

"Wait a minute. It just hit me." Scuttle said. "How 'bout you tell Elsa... how you feel?"

"Oh, yes, by all means. Just waltz right in and tell her you been out here... swimming in the ocean! We could all just have a big party." Demetri said.

I gasped. "The party!"

"Say, that reminds me of somethin'." Scuttle said, rubbing his head.

I dove into the water and swam for the castle, with Demetri following me.

…

I swam under the wall drains that lead to the other side. I moved one of the poles so I could swim through. Then I put it back. Demetri swam through.

I surfaced and looked around. But then heard Abby in the distance. I looked to see my mom walking through the gardens with Abby.

I snuck towards an open window and tossed my bag upon it. Then jumped up. I hid as one of the servants walked by. I looked to see Demetri had climbed up. I opened my bag and he jumped in.

I then looked into the ballroom. It was full of people. I snuck across the doorway and tried to sneak to my room. But then I bumped into someone.

"Whoa!"

I looked back to see four people. Three of them were familiar. Charles, a lords son from the kingdom of Southern Isles, Serenity, A duchess's daughter from Weselton and Flynn, A handsome young man from the kingdom of Grimstad. The fourth was a boy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, Your-Your Highness," Flynn said as I turned around.

"Sorry. My fault. I gotta go. Can't go to a party without shoes." I said as I quickly retreated and hid behind a corner.

"If you ask me, she's a little strange." Serenity said as I hid.

"I heard she actually talks to fish," Charles said with a laugh.

"It should make for an interesting party." The redhead boy said.

I hung my head and walked back to my room.

…

General POV

Elsa was walking through the gardens with Abby. Just enjoying the quiet.

"Elsa."

I looked to see Felicity walking to me.

"Felicity!" Elsa said as she walked over and hugged the young teenager. She certainly wasn't the little girl Elsa saved all those years ago.

"So, how was finishing school?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Uh boring as ever."

Elsa smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad."

Elsa then looked at the water that Abby was playing in. It came from the ocean. Her home.

"You miss it?" Felicity asked.

Elsa nodded. "I do. I miss my dad and my sister. I wish they could be here with us."

Felicity nodded. "Well, I'll see you inside." She walked away.

When Felicity left, Elsa took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water. The rush of familiarity washed over Elsa. She felt like she was home.

"Mother?"

Elsa snapped out of her trance and looked up. Isa was looking down from her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing. I'll be right up!"

Isa then quickly got ready the rest of the way. She already had her dress on. She quickly got her shoes on. And when she went to tie the ribbon of her dress around her, she accidentally tied Demitri to her. She grabbed her tiara and put it in her hair.

"Isa," Elsa said as she started to open the door. Isa quickly kicked the shells out from sight as Elsa walked in.

"I'm ready," Isa said as her tiara fell off and her hair got into her face.

"Here. Let me help." Elsa said as she grabbed a comb and began to comb Isa's hair.

"So, we're having a bad hair day," Jack asked as he peeked in.

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?" Elsa said.

"Well I'm just here to let you know, there are a lot of people downstairs," Jack said.

"Oh, we'll be right down. Give us two minutes." Elsa said as she waved the comb.

"Right, two..." Jack said as he shut the door. "Where have I heard that before?"

Elsa softly combed Isa's snow-white hair. She looked down, trying to not see herself in the mirror.

"Mom, put down the brush. It's hopeless." Isa said defeated.

"Oh. You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm weird."

"Oh, Isa, everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a regular fish out of water." Elsa said as she finished up Isa's hair

"You? No way." Isa said as she got out of the chair and walked out to the balcony. "I know I'm going to make a fool of myself."

Elsa sighed. "Isa, this isn't just about the party... is it? Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can always tell me anything."

"Well," Isa hesitated. "Okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. Now, don't freak, but what I dream about... more than anything in the whole world..."

"How's it coming? Oh, Isa. Is that you? You look beautiful."

Isa blushed. "Really?"

"He's right. Now, we'll talk later. You're going to have a wonderful time tonight. Trust me."

…

The music of the last dance ended and the dancers clapped as it ended.

North stood at the entryway of the ballroom and cleared his throat.

"May I present Her Royal Highness... Princess Isa."

Isa came out, holding up her dress as she went down the stairs.

Isa took a deep breath. "I can do it. I can do it." She whispered to herself.

Demetri still struggled in the bow in her back.

She came down to the bottom of the stairs and bowed.

Flynn walked over and smiled. Isa blushed when he bowed to her.

"Isa, would you like to dance?" he said as he offered his hand.

Isa looked up at her mom.

"Go on." Elsa motioned

"Uh yes, of course," Isa said as she took his hand.

Flynn smiled as he leads her out to the dance floor. Isa looked around to all the people watching. She was so scared until she saw Melody. She smiled and nodded.

Isa took a deep breath and smiled.

The music started. Flynn danced with her across the floor. Everyone watched.

Isa felt like she was walking on air. She had a crush on the young boy from Grimstad for quite some time. His long blonde hairs, green eyes, tall figure, and now she was dancing with him.

He then pulled her close and looked at her. She finally dared to look into his green eyes. But then, his face went from mesmerized to pained.

"Ow!"

"What?" Isa asked.

Flynn removed his hand from her back to reveal Demetri, hanging off his finger.

Flynn started screaming and waving his hand around, trying to get Demetri off his finger. He flung the crab into the air. Demetri screamed as he flew across the room and landed right on top of the cake Aster was wheeling in, destroying it.

"Oh, no!" Isa said.

She ran over to the demolished cake to find Demetri covered in cake.

"That's it. I'm going on a trip."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, I should say!" Flynn said as he cleaned himself off as he had fallen into the punch bowl.

"Are you okay, Demetri?" Isa asked.

The whole room looked at her, confused.

"Who is she talking to?" Serenity, the girl from Weselton asked.

Hunter, who had joined with the two other kids, started laughing. "She's talking to a crab!"

Just then the whole room erupted in laughter.

Aster cleaned himself off from the cake and looked down, seeing Demetri.

"You!" Aster said, thinking it was Sebastian.

Demetri looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Saboteur!" Aster shouted as he brought his clever down at Demetri. The crab screamed and bolted off.

The room laughed even harder as Aster chased Demetri over to the main table.

"You're going in the bouillabaisse!"

Demetri ran and pleaded. "No, man! You don't wanna do this, man! I'm innocent! You've got the wrong crab!"

"No!" Demetri yelled as Aster hit a plate, launching him towards the conductor, who took his toupee.

Isa looked around to see everyone laughing at her, still. She felt so embarrassed and alone. Melody walked up to comfort her, but she ran away. As she headed back to her room. She passed her mother, who called out to her.

"Isa!"

But Isa didn't listen. She continued to run back to her room.

"Death to the crab!" Aster shouted as he jumped onto the table.

"Oh, Aster!" Toothina said as she threw water on the chef.

Hunter was still laughing when Ariel grabbed his coat and started to drag him away from his friends.

"Mom, what did I do?" He protested.

"Enough. You are in big trouble mister."

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Man sure to follow for more.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


End file.
